


A Little Too Not Over You

by notyourjuliet



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Kenma is hurt, College Haikyuu Characters, Coming of Age, Eventual Fluff, Eventual smut? :), Happy Ending?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jerk Tsukishima Kei, Loving and Caring Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Multi, Must Protect Yamaguchi Tadashi, Self-Harm, Someone stop me before I punch Kuroo in the face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourjuliet/pseuds/notyourjuliet
Summary: Was I really that easy to replace? Am I really that pathetic for him to cling on to someone else?So many nights he cried himself to sleep, regretting everything he had done, and everything he was not able to do. They were best friends, looking out for each other and eventually became lovers… Kei was his first. His first kiss, first date, first…  And now, four years later, those thoughts still haunt him like a curse, slowly eating away all that was left of him.





	1. Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published work. Please bare with me and I hope you'd enjoy the progress and the process. All the love ♥

Moving on was never easy. Heck, it was the hardest for everyone and it was no exception to Tadashi as well. It has been 4 years since their last actual conversation – a conversation full of anger and disgust and self-hate… a conversation with no closure because he ended up running away from him before he even gave him the chance to explain. 

 

_ Was I really that easy to replace? Am I really that pathetic for him to cling on to someone else? _

 

So many nights he cried himself to sleep, regretting everything he had done, and everything he was not able to do. They were best friends, looking out for each other and eventually became lovers… Kei was his first. His first kiss, first date, first…  And now, four years later, those thoughts still haunt him like a curse, slowly eating away all that was left of him.

\--

Yamaguchi saw him earlier that day. He froze on the spot as he saw Kei on the train station, busy with finding something inside his bag. “ _ Oh my god what should I do what should I do _ ” He actually practiced it on his mind for like zillion times on what he’d do if he saw Kei again… the following were:

  1. Pretend he didn’t see him. 
  2. Run for his dear life.
  3. Hide and migrate to another country ASAP.
  4. …simply greet him and ask him how he’s been.



_ “God if you’re listening right now, I swear I’d be a better person if I ever get through this. Just please lend me some common sense and confidence to even walk without me being wobbly.”  _ He closed his eyes, breathed like it was his last, and then walked right into the platform where Kei was, nonchalantly (not) waiting for the train to arrive. He was absolutely tense. Kei was a just a meter apart from him. He glanced sideways as if it was his comfortable position to put himself into as he slowly scrutinize his ex-boyfriend.  _ “He still has his glasses… He said he liked to try using contacts? Pft not like it’s my business…” _ Tadashi thought to himself,  _ “He grew his hair, eh? It suits him just fine. DAMN he really worked to get those muscles…” _ and his heart stopped as he saw it… Kei still uses the headphones he gave. 

He was prepared to write his last will and testament when 

“Tada-- Yamaguchi? Wow! How long has it been? 3 years? 4?”

Tsukishima Kei approached him and he almost yelped at the sight of the giant walking towards him. “ _ He grew even taller”  _ he thought again… wide golden eyes stared back to his. He was so shocked he felt like being sucked into a black hole. 

He still couldn’t find his voice when Kei broke the awkward silence.

“You still look beautiful.”

_ Liar, liar _

“You grew your hair too? It suits you.”

_ Tang ina mo (as he learned this curse word from his Filipino friend a while back and he liked to use it when the situation demands it…) _

Tadashi felt his cheeks burning, as if the sun is directed to them. He was blushing, not because he’s drooling over Kei and his sweet sentiments, but because he was angry. He was so angry he could push Kei on the train tracks and watch him get rammed by the train to die. He blinked and breathed heavily again, it helped him regain his sense and said

“Nice meeting you here Tsukishima. Have a nice day.” in monotone and quickly walked away from Kei.

His heart was pounding. His fists are clenched. He was gritting his teeth, trying to fight back his rage.  _ “That blunt bastard. He really thinks I am still easy of a prey? He got some nerves.” _

The train arrived and he silently mounted into it. Drowning into his thoughts and bitterly pondered all the things Kei had done be it good or bad. Seeing him today opened a wound he didn’t knew was still there, awakened a pain he thought he had long forgotten. He remembered it all; their first kiss as they walked home from their volleyball practice during their first year at Karasuno, to the time he caught Kei, kissing Kuroo in a dark alley, near their apartment in Tokyo.


	2. Everything was a blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was prepared to fight when he heard a small voice said, “Kuroo-san this is not what we planned. We were ending it tonight, right? Not like this.”
> 
> The voice was so familiar, he knew it like the tune of his favorite song… he knew it so badly he almost doubted his hearing ability…

_ 4 years ago _

It was a cold mid-November night as Tadashi walked rather happily to their apartment. It was his birthday and he was excited as to what Kei had prepared for him. Kei told him he wouldn’t be able to spend the night to their apartment because he needs to finish their thesis so he won’t be back ‘til tomorrow.

But Kei’s actions said otherwise. 

He saw Kei hid a ring inside his pocket earlier that day. Though, he was not assuming at all to what it was but he was hopeful … and the whole thesis thing was a white lie to cover up Kei’s surprise.

The day went extremely normal. Not that Tadashi expected it to be something grand but, Kei did not even greet him, not a single text asking him how he’s doing. He shrugged off the thought and tried his hardest to focus on the lectures of his course. Lunch came, there was still no text. He was not comfortable with this; especially he is starting to get his hopes up with the ring… He apprehensively checks his phone from time to time to see if Kei texted him already… but it was all for naught. 

School was over and finally, Tadashi can practice volleyball. He’s on the same team with Oikawa Tooru, their current captain and setter and Hinata Shoyou, their team’s strongest wing spiker.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMA-CHAN~!”

“Happy birthday Ya ma gu chiiiii~!!!”

Tooru and Shoyou said in chorus, both with a singsong voice as Tadashi entered the gym. The whole team was there, even their managers and coaches to surprise the team’s strongest server (next to Tooru) and most reliable middle blocker. He felt his cheeks burned for all the attention and bliss he felt at the moment. It made his stomach churn, yet his heart light.

“Than—k you guys… he he” as he gently rubbed the back of his head, smiling from ear to ear.

“Where is Tsukishima?” Hinata asked.

“Oh he’s busy today so he can’t really come.”

“He’s still a jerk.”

Tadashi just smiled and went to thank everyone for putting up the surprise party.

The practice was off to celebrate Tadashi’s birthday. They grilled pork outside the gym, cooked fries and even rented a karaoke where everyone sang like they’re not inside the university premises. Tooru was the happiest because this was his plan and it went all smoothly. 

He and Shoyou sat down beside Tadashi. Tooru asked

“Yama-chan, you want to come over to my place tonight? We can accompany you since glasses-chan said he won’t be able to come home.”

“Really Oikawa-san?” Shoyou asked with enthusiasm.

“Yes we could, chibi-chan. If only Yamaguchi here let’s us.”

Tadashi smiled and said, “Thank you Oikawa-san but I think Tsuki is planning something really big tonight.”

Tooru just stared at him, then reached to his phone and said

“Glasses-chan texted me a few minutes ago to accompany you though. He’s been texting me the whole day.” 

Tooru gave his phone to Tadashi for him to read the text.

Tadashi scrolled through their conversation.

 

**_Fr: Glasses-kun_ **

**_11:08am, 10NOV20xx_ **

**_Oikawa-san, hello this is Tsukishima Kei. Please keep him company for today._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Glasses-kun_ **

**_3:17pm, 10NOV20xx_ **

**_Oikawa-san? Please reply. I know you and Tadashi are so close and I really need Tadashi to be away tonight. Will you help me?_ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Glasses-kun_ **

**_5:46pm, 10NOV20xx_ **

**_Oikawa-senpai I am counting on you._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Glasses-kun_ **

**_7:03pm. 10NOV20xx_ **

**_Oikawa-san?_ **

**_\--_ **

“Well he really can be persuasive but I am still going home tonight.” Tadashi said as he gave the phone back to his senpai.

“I don’t want to break it to you but I think something is not right here.”

“What do you mean?”

“First, it is not glasses-kun’s nature to be pushy. Second, he didn’t know it’s your birthday. He never mentioned it, not at all. Third, he seemed like he’s hiding something—“

“Please stop.” Tadashi interrupted.

“Tsuki must have been doing something… and I don’t know what it is but I am not going anywhere but home tonight.”

Tooru sighed and said 

“You seem obedient and kind Yama-chan but in reality you are hard headed and naive. Well, whatever. Do what you want. Happy birthday to my favorite kouhai~!”

“Thanks senpai!”

\--

He was almost to their apartment when he heard a mouthful of moans and gasps from nearby. Since it was dark, he assumed some lady was being harassed? He clenched his fists, ready to attack the maniac. It usually happens here because the alley near their apartment was dark though there is a light post that emits dull glow. 

He was prepared to strangle when he heard a small voice said, “Kuroo-san this is not what we planned. We were ending it tonight, right? Not like this.” 

The voice was so familiar, he knew it like the tune of his favorite song… he knew it so badly he almost doubted his hearing ability… when a deeper voice said in response

“Hmm? Tsuki are you sure you want this to end?”

A pause.

“I don’t know but one thing I am sure of is that, I only want to be with Yamaguchi from now on.”

“You are no fun Tsukishima. I cannot promise you anything.”

Eerie silence.

Then Tadashi heard the couple went up to Tadashi and Kei’s apartment, door closing.

Tadashi was so shocked, hurt, betrayed, angry, disgusted and full of hate. His head was spinning.  _ Was I really that easy to replace? Am I really that pathetic for him to cling on to someone else? _

He let out a silent sob, a sob that reverberated to his core… his heart ached he thought he’d die right then and there. He couldn’t take it anymore. He began seeing double, then a blur…

A heartbeat has passed and bam, Yamaguchi Tadashi lay unconscious on the freezing ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't curse me.


	3. Two broken people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi flinched upon hearing the name and Tooru, being the keen observant he is, saw the reaction and sat beside Tadashi. He just stared at the boy for a couple of minutes. Tooru felt like hugging him and he mustered all his strength not to.
> 
> “This is a bad time Tooru. Don’t do or say anything rush just yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT guys... *Tooru Thoughts* 
> 
> Fluff for healing~

\--

“Yama-chan? YAMAGUCHI??? OH MY GOD PLEASE ANSWER ME.” Tooru cried as he  repeatedly tried to wake up Tadashi. Oikawa Tooru is not the nicest person anyone could meet but he extremely cares for the people who are close to him.  _ “I was right. Tsukishima is going to hurt him.”  _ Tooru thought silently to himself. He continued to wake up Tadashi, only now in softer nudges. A minute or so passed, Tadashi finally came to his senses. Dazed and confused, he squinted his eyes, half-knowing and half-doubting if what he’s seeing is an apparition.

“Oh-oikawa-san?” He asked.

“Hey. I was here for the last 5 minutes trying to wake you up.”

“Did I fell asleep here?”

“No I don’t think so.”

“I must have fallen asleep here. I had a nightmare where Kei was kissi--”

“No it wasn’t just a nightmare. It is true Yama-chan. I had a really bad hunch on Tsukishima today so I followed you home. I saw everything and I am sorry...”

Tadashi looked down, hot tears started falling from his cheeks. He cried until he was shaking, til his nose clogged up, until his throat went dry… Tooru looked sadly, wrapping his left arm on Tadashi’s shoulder

“...Puh-puh-lease le-let mm-e sa-spend the haa- na-night in your apartment”

Tooru sighed, then replied with a weak smile he said

“Treat me with a ramen tomorrow then okay?”

Tadashi nodded, smiling but it did not reach his eyes.

Still weak, Tadashi let Tooru helped him to get up. His head was throbbing, the world is still in a blur.

They went out of the alley, straight through the avenue to get a taxi. Both of them were silent the whole ride.

\--

As soon as they reached Tooru’s apartment, Tadashi laid on the couch and buried his face on the pillows. Tooru sighed, opened the lights and went to the kitchen. He called out from the kitchen and said

“I still have frozen fries Yama-chan. I can fry them so we can both eat.”

There was no response. He went back to the living room area to check on Tadashi.

“Yama-chan you need to eat so you can punch Tsukishima’s groin.”

Tadashi flinched upon hearing the name and Tooru, being the keen observant he is, saw the reaction and sat beside Tadashi. He just stared at the boy for a couple of minutes. Tooru felt like hugging him and he mustered all his strength not to.

_ “This is a bad time Tooru. Don’t do or say anything rush just yet.” _

\--

Tadashi cried. He didn’t care what his senpai was doing or saying… he just cried there, face buried on the pillow, letting out small sobs.

_ “I saw the signs… Kei smelling differently, with a hint of cigarette… Kei not being able to focus… He was tense most of the time... Kei being cautious, especially with his gadgets… Kei being…. Damn it all. I don’t know anymore. I want to die. Just please kill me. Someone please, please? Please end my pathetic life. It was all my fault for not being enough… for always being the second best even if I tried my hardest… Kei was smart and he knows it. I was a sorry excuse and I am an extra luggage he needed to carry since we were kids. I was of no help to him at all… _

 

_ wait. _

 

_ He said he wanted to be with me right? They were ending it a while ago... Maybe if I called him--”  _

“No Yama-chan. Stop right there.”

Tadashi heard his senpai say as he was searching his pockets for his phone. He looked at Tooru, puffed eyes and red nose, he stared right into the beautiful hazel eyes of Tooru and blinked. 

“I need to call him.”

“You are pathetic.”  _ **TT (Tooru Thought)-Please stop crying.** _

“I know that already. No need to remind me.”

“You look horrible and you sound needy.”  _ **TT -Let me hug you** _

“I am not in the mood for this.”

Before he could finally reach for his phone, Tooru hugged him tightly. Tadashi was taken aback and froze.

“Oikawa-san?” 

“You look like you needed a hug. Just let me be and listen to your senpai.”  _ **TT -DAMN OIKAWA TOORU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING. ACT NATURAL SO YOU CAN STILL BE THE COOL SENPAI YAMAGUCHI THINKS YOU ARE-!!! [internal alien screaming]** _

With that, Tadashi cried again. He cried and made the tshirt of his senpai soak wet. Tooru did not bother… He just hugged Tadashi even more tighter. They both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

\--

Morning came and Tooru was the first one to wake up. He shifted his face to look at Tadashi..  _ “He looks so calm and peaceful.”  _ He thought while gently stroking Tadashi’s bangs. He watched Tadashi for a good 10 minutes, adoring the beautiful sight. Tadashi’s face was smooth and flawless… 

His eyes are etched deep, making it look so big especially when he smiles, oh those smiles that made Tooru’s heart skip a beat whenever he sees it. His nose is defined with a long straight bone… He thought Tadashi’s nose is cute especially when it is wrinkly… The cheeks of Tadashi that puffs all the time, especially when he pouts… Oh god how Tooru loves that expression…

And Tadashi’s lips… He stared at it and slowly stroke a part on its side, then he light-handedly touched the middle of it… It was soft.  _ “I bet this tastes like all the milkbreads in the world combined”  _ He thought while he gulped hard, mustering yet again all his courage not to kiss Tadashi. 

Then he finally stared at Tadashi’s freckles. It made his stomach churn. It was morning yet all he could see were constellations… With the soft sunshine glow directed upon Tadashi’s face, Tooru could have traded all his tomorrows just to stare at this boy forever. 

A vast array of stars lining and beautifully arranged on Tadashi’s cheeks. Those stars reminded him of all the dreams he had when he was a kid. A kid full of enthusiasm about the universe, a kid full of wonder. He felt warm on the inside and for the first time in a while, Oikawa Tooru smiled… a gentle, authentic smile. It was breathtaking indeed.

Tooru had to compose himself. It was his first time to see Tadashi’s face up close and it caught him off guard. 

_ “Tsukishima didn’t know what he’s throwing away. He’s so lucky he gets to wake up next to my… to Yama-chan…” _

He felt hopeless and pathetic. The renowned Oikawa Tooru, thinking of nothing but desire for an ordinary commoner named Yamaguchi Tadashi... A rising pit in his stomach made him want to throw up. He’s still the grand king after all, full of pride, full of doubt and selfish thoughts. He still can’t admit to himself wholly that he is head over heels for his kouhai… though he also is broken, still in the process of moving on from someone named Iwaizumi Hajime… but unconsciously though, Tadashi helped him slowly forget about his bitter past.

_ Where was the cool, selfish and vain Oikawa Tooru?  _ He heard a small voice at the back of his mind. 

He responded to it  _ “I am always cool, there was no doubt about it. Selfish you say? I have been looking out for Yamaguchi ever since we became teammates. He was definitely not my type… not until the I saw him smile… It was one of a kind. _

_...And the way he talks makes me want to listen to every word he has to say, he has a smart mouth. I am specifically drawn to his passion for volleyball and his loyalty… --I am rambling aren’t I? _

_...The point here is, I have been enduring all this time because I know he loves that blonde jerk so much… I was not selfish… but I am now.  VAIN? Oh my god where did that come from? I don’t care about my hair or face too much --  oh wait this strand of hair is not lining properly with the -- -_- Okay I am vain I get your point.  _

He ended his senseless ballad with his brain with a sigh and a smirk.

“I wonder what can a prideful selfish person like me and a naive hard-headed person like you can do together, Yama-chan.” 

He mumbled to himself, sighing bitterly without regard.

He slowly returned to hugging Tadashi, savoring every moment of it. Burning each sensation in his memory so he can keep it to himself, and maybe dream of it?  


	4. Time bomb released

It was later in the afternoon when Tadashi finally woke up. He is being weighed down by his big senpai. His eyes hurt, his back hurts, his head hurts, everything hurts.

_“I wish I just died while sleeping. Why do I need to wake up? I have no purpose. Oikawa-san is so heavy. What the fuck.”_

He slowly shifted his body diagonally so as to not wake up his senpai when Tooru finally came to his senses as well.

“You’re up already?”

“I need to go back to our apartment.” Tadashi said, standing up while absent-mindedly fixing his crumpled shirt.

Tooru closed his eyes and tried not to blurt out a sarcastic remark. He managed to say, “What if Kuroo is still there? What will you do?”

Tadashi winced and looked away.

“Kei said they were ending whatever it is they had last night.”

“And you believed it huh.”

“What choice do I have then, Oikawa?”

“Stay. With me.” _**TT -Not too blunt.**_

“WHAT?”

“No, I mean it like live with me here for a while to cool down your head… To think…”

“That’s so stupid.”

“You are stupid.”

“Well yeah? You haven’t loved somebody this much, have you? That’s because you only think of yourself! You did not give Iwaizumi-san the chance to explain because of your worthless pride!”

Tooru glared back. Stood up and stared Tadashi in the straight in the eye, his gaze not faltering.

“Okay THAT’S IT. First of all, Hajime has nothing to do with what is happening to you right now. Second, **HE DID IT AGAIN AND AGAIN!** He cheated on me for so many girls. You don’t have any idea how many times I forgave him and ran back to him like a dog, wagging its tail every time he said he’s sorry and he won’t  do it again. It’s already IN THE PAST AND I AM TRYING MY HARDEST TO MOVE THE FUCK ON. **I cannot give him** ** _THE CHILD HE WANTED._** HE FUCKED A GIRL, MADE HER PREGNANT AND NOW HAS A FAMILY OF HIS OWN… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT? HUH? I WAS FUCKING SPENT-! YOU DON’T KNOW THE PAIN I HAD GONE THROUGH BECAUSE I CANNOT GIVE HIM WHAT HE FUCKING WANTED! HOW DARE YOU LASH OUT ON ME LIKE THAT ABOUT 'NOT LOVING SOMEONE'! WHO'S SELFISH NOW?”

Bright, warm tears fell down on both Tooru’s cheeks. Tadashi was there, white faced, speechless. Tooru sat back down to his couch, elbows on his knees, hands covering his face.

_“Finally”_ Tooru thought.

When Tooru and Hajime broke up, Tooru did not cry, but whenever he’s alone, he feels like a time-bomb ready to explode.

So he doubled, heck tripled, his time practicing in the university volleyball gym. After practice, he killed the night in the local bar for months, drowning himself with alcohol. He fucked girls and guys. Smoked weed and initiates fight in the bar.

His grades flunk and everything fell apart. He should be on his fourth year in college but he had to repeat the his whole junior year again so as he won’t lose his scholarship completely (good thing he is a university athlete).

Everything he had invested: his time, his emotions, his efforts, even his money, are now gone. All he has was himself… and his pride.

\--

Tadashi watched as his senpai breakdown. He felt uncomfortable and guilty. Silently, he sat down beside Tooru, wrapping his arms around his senpai’s shoulder, like Tooru did to him last night. He said in a small voice

“I-I didn’t know the reason why you both broke up, Oikawa-san. I am sorry. I-”

“Just go if you want to.” Oikawa responded in a dark monotone that sent a shiver down Tadashi’s spine.

“I’m sorry I was insensitive. You were thinking about my welfare ever since… patiently teaching me everything you know, volleyball-wise or whatnot, and you never fail to support me with everything.”

Tooru let out a sarcastic chuckle. “Don’t make it sound like you owe me a lot and I am not sorry for calling you stupid a while ago.”

Tadashi managed to smile a bit.

“Yeah, I am stupid all right.. Then you’ll have to look after this idiot for a while.”

“Huh?” Oikawa asked, confused.

“I’ll stay with you since I am not entirely sure if I can look at Tsukishima without falling apart... I have a handful of clothes here right?”

“Hmm-mm.”

“Okay Oikawa-san.”

“Just call me Tooru from now on.”

Tadashi smiled, not the usual bright smile Oikawa loved, but it made him calm…

“Okay then, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I need your opinions as to who do you want Yamaguchi to end up with? I am quite conflicted. XD Leave your suggestions on the comments maybe? That would help a lot.~ 
> 
> Thank you in advance ♥


	5. Dick Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and Tetsurou regained each other’s connection when he and Tadashi came to Tokyo to pursue college. They are on the same university and volleyball team. Kuroo Tetsurou was their captain and one of the strongest middle blocker in college men’s volleyball in Japan. Naturally, they spent a lot of time practicing together. Even staying for hours and hours practicing in the university volleyball gym. Soon, they became close friends and it all went down the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick move af

\--

Kei and Tetsurou regained each other’s connection when he and Tadashi came to Tokyo to pursue college. They are on the same university and volleyball team. Kuroo Tetsurou was their captain and one of the strongest middle blocker in college men’s volleyball in Japan. Naturally, they spent a lot of time practicing together. Even staying for hours and hours practicing in the university volleyball gym. Soon, they became close friends and it all went down the hill.

**_7 MONTHS AGO_ **

One night, they did not practice and just went to the local bar, drinking. They were very intoxicated and Tsuki was not his usual self. 

“Say, Tsukishima, you want to spend the night in my apartment? It’s just a few blocks away and you drank too much. Your home is too far away from here.”

“Thank you Kuroo-san but I think I can manage. Besides, I was not able to tell Tadashi I went out tonight.”

“Eh? What are you? His son?”

Kei glared at him, suddenly irritated by his provocation.

“Okay fine. I’ll stay the night.”

Tetsurou smirked

_ “Bingo.”  _ Tetsurou thought.

\--

“What do you want? Coffee? Tea? Water? Juice?” Tetsurou asked Kei as they went inside his apartment.

“No thanks. I guess I’ll just sleep in the couch.”

“Sleeping already? The night is still young. Pft. You are no fun, Tsukishima. If you acted like this, 4, 5 years of college will pass and you won’t get any joy out of it.”

Kei was not having it.  _ “All the damn time.”  _ He thought to himself.

“Okay so how about we play truth or dare.” Tetsurou said. Taking Kei’s silence as a yes.

“Wow sounds fun.”

“Here. Hold the bottle. If it pointed to me, you’d ask me if truth or dare okay?”

“Fine”

*spins the bottle* 

*neck of the bottle pointed to Tsukishima*

“Well brat. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Are you still a virgin.”

_ “What kind of question is that.”  _ Tsuki thought to himself.

“Hey, you still awake?” Tetsurou snapped him back to reality.

“It’s not your business.”

“Is it hard to answer it with a yes or a no?”

“It’s none. Of. Your. Business.”

“By the sound of it, you look like you still are. Pft, too good to be true.”

“Well I am not!”

“Oh. How lewd. Who did you do it with?”

“One spin. One question.”

“See? You’re making up things! You’re still a virgin fufu~”

“UGH. It’s Ya-Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Oh. That pretty freckled-face boy?”

“Don’t call him pretty. You don’t have the right.”

“Woah possessive boyfriend right there. Are you top or bottom?”

“One spin. One question” Kei clenched his teeth, really getting annoyed with each passing minute.

“Well okay…”

*spins the bottle* 

*neck of the bottle pointed to Tetsurou*

“Truth or dare, Kuroo-san.”

“Dare.”

“Go to slee-”

Tetsurou was fast, pinning him down. One of his knees directly at Kei’s groin, softly grinding it. Kei was not able to act. He was intoxicated and his world was a blur. He felt Tetsurou’s lips crash against his, violently kissing him. He doesn’t know what to do. It’s like his body has the mind of its own. 

He kissed Tetsurou back, sloppily, dirtily. 

‘Til Tetsurou grabbed his middle and gently nudged it. Kei left out a soft moan. 

“Kuroo-sah-aahh-hng please stop.”

“My, my. Look how hard you got Tsuki~ I was only kissing you then this? Hmm let me see.”

“DON-AHH-DDON’T CO-UHH-NGGHH-CALL ME *huff* Tsuki.”

Tetsurou dismissed Kei’s words and continued pulling down Kei’s pants and his boxers.

“Tsuki~ you are big too eh?” Tetsurou said while gripping Kei’s middle in a fast pace. 

“Tadash-ahh-hnng♥” Kei is in the state of euphoria, he’s coming. Upon hearing this, Tetsurou stopped, looked at him and said

“Thinking of your boyfriend while I’m the one doing this? Aren’t you rude? Well it can’t be helped I guess…”

Kei just stared back, face flustered, sweating, a look of disappointment forming his face. Just as Kei was about to finish where Tetsurou left off (to mastubate all by himself), Tetsurou again, positioned Kei fast, butt’s up. 

“Since it’s your first time” said Tetsurou while filling his fingers with lube, “Let’s use this and go slow~” He started inserting a finger inside Kei’s butthole, thrusting slowly. Kei felt sick. He wanted to vomit everything he had taken in that night. Then another finger, Tetsurou scissor -ing him now violently. 

_ “It hurts. IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS. it hurts I’m going to die---  **non-verbatim (Kei) _

Hnggh-ha~!♥ _ ”  _ **verbatim (Kei)

“That’s where it feels good… ?” (Kuroo)

_ “Tadashi I want you.” _

Kei’s world is spinning. He doesn’t know if he’ll survive. He always knew Tadashi felt good when he fingers him but… he never knew it would feel THIS good.

Kei is starting to get used to the feeling when Tetsurou pulled out his fingers. Then he felt him shift his body…

A pause.

He felt the tip of Tetsurou’s dick on the entrance of his butthole and let out a soft moan. Without any further warning, Tetsurou began thrusting his dick inside Kei 

_ “I thought I have loosen him up nicely but damn, it’s still so tight!!! This is bad… I’ll come sooner than I expected”  _ Kuroo thought, as he thrust slowly inside Kei.

Kei was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, world still spinning. He doesn’t want this anymore but his body craves for it. 

They both let out loud moans, Tetsurou violently thrusting his dick inside Kei. 

“Oh Kei, you’re so tight--ahhh--mmm”

“Tada-ahh-hnng~ _ ♥ _ ” 

“You’re stil *huff* moaning *huff* his name?”

“Ahh-- I’m coming Tadash-ahh-hnngg~♥”

They both came and with that, they passed out on the ground, sweat dripping from both of their bodies.

\--

It was 3am when Kei woke up. He checked if his senpai is still awake. There is Tetsurou, lying on his front, snoring, knocked out cold. 

_ “Good.”   _ He thought to himself.

He got a hold of himself, more focused than ever. He regained full control over his body. He put on his clothes and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. After he’s done, he immediately walked out of Tetsurou’s apartment and went home.

He checked his phone and saw 3 missed calls and 2 texts from his boyfriend.

**\--**

 

**_Fr: Babe_ **

**_10:37pm, 19APRIL20xx_ **

**_Love, are you going home tonight? If yes, I bought some pasta and baked strawberry shortcake. It’s nothing special but I know you’ve been working hard especially with your current volleyball team. Good luck with the practices you and Kuroo-san are doing! Text back when you can ♥_ **

_ (TSUKI- *WITH A PANG OF GUILT* I DON’T DESERVE HIM) _

_ \-- _

**_3 MISSED CALLS FROM BABE_ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Babe_ **

**_12:09pm, 20APRIL20xx_ **

**_Hey I’m kinda getting worried. Where are you? Did you eat? Sorry. I must be overreacting. Maybe you drained your cell batt again? Well whatever. Wherever you are, please take care. I’ll be waiting. Goodnight babe. I love you._ **

Upon reading the second text, Kei wished he could have teleported right then and there to Tadashi’s arms. 

\--

He came home to their apartment, Tadashi resting his head on the dining table, sleeping peacefully. Tadashi forgot to refrigerate the pasta and the cake he baked but Kei didn’t bother. He sat quietly beside Tadashi, eating the food the love of his life prepared. He felt warm in the stomach and it felt good. The kind of good you feel when you sit in front of a fireplace on a cold winter night. 

_ “I love you, Tadashi.” _

Kei smiled to himself while soothing Tadashi’s hair.

After he ate, he carried Tadashi in his arms and went to their bedroom, gently kissing him in the forehead. 

_ “My night wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be.”  _ Kei thought as he lay on their bed with Tadashi, spooning the freckled face boy, slowly drifting into a quiet sleep.


	6. 10th of November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The root of all evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY DROPPING ANGST COMING RIGHT UP
> 
> *ya have been warned*

\--

**_Fr: Glasses-kun_ **

**_8:45pm, 11NOV20xx_ **

**_Oikawa-san? Do you know where Tadashi is?_ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Oikawa-san_ **

**_8:53pm, 11NOV20xx_ **

**_Idk. He said yesterday he was going home to your apartment though. I did not hear from him from then on._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Glasses-kun_ **

**_9:00pm, 11NOV20xx_ **

**_He’s not answering my texts and phone calls..._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Oikawa-san_ **

**_8:53pm, 11NOV20xx_ **

**_Mine too._ **

**_\--_ **

Kei froze as he read the replies Tooru sent him.

_ “Did Tadashi see us?”  _ Kei thought. Sweating nervously, biting his lower lip, brows furrowed. 

He felt filthy and guilty for all the things he did. He was about to end the affair he started with Kuroo Tetsurou last night. He even gave back the ring Tetsurou gave him. He was lost in his thoughts, trying his best to calm himself because Tadashi was still out of reach. 

_ “Come home Tadashi please.” _

He thought silently as he traced every floor of their apartment. He looked at the calendar, trying to see how many days are left before Tadashi’s birthday. The look of horror quickly formed his face as he saw what day it was…

_ “Today is 11th of November… that means…  oh my god… what have I done, SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. Of course he would come home last night oh my god.” _

His heart was pounding, nerves on the edge. He sat down and thought where Tadashi would go besides their apartment.

_ “Did he go home to Miyagi? Did he spent the night in a motel or hotel? He must have been with Hinata. Okay. Hinata. I’ll text Hinata.” _

\--

**_Fr: Blind as a bat_ **

**_9:17pm, 11NOV20xx_ **

**_Hinata. Do you know where Tadashi is?_ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Tangerine_ **

**_9:19pm, 11NOV20xx_ **

**_sorry tsukishima idk where yams is. but he said he’d come home because he expected you’d do something big. we tried to make him stay the night in oikawa-san’s apartment but he insisted._ **

_ (TSUKKI) I HATE MYSELF _

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Blind as a bat_ **

**_9:19pm, 11NOV20xx_ **

**_Ok thanks._ **

**_\--_ **

_ “Now you’ve done it Tsukishima Kei.”  _ He thought to himself.

\--

Kei changed his clothes and started to search for Tadashi in the nearby hotels. He phoned Tadashi’s parents if they have heard anything from Tadashi yet but just like him, they have no idea where their son is. 

He went up to the nearest hotel and checked the guest list. There was no Yamaguchi Tadashi listed. He went to another hotel, still in vain. Then on another, then on another. ‘Til he finally got exhausted and went to a nearby convenience store to rest a bit.

Thoughts running wild, he remembered every single detail from yesterday.

\--

**_Fr: Unknown Number_ **

**_7:04pm, 9NOV20xx_ **

**_I miss you, Kei._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Kei-kun_ **

**_7:05pm, 9NOV20xx_ **

**_Let’s see each other tomorrow. I need to tell you something._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Unknown Number_ **

**_7:10pm, 9NOV20xx_ **

**_I’ll drop by to your apartment at eight in the evening._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Kei-kun_ **

**_7:12pm, 9NOV20xx_ **

**_Ok._ **

**_\--_ **

**_\--_ **

**_To: Oikawa-san_ **

**_11:08am, 10OV20xx_ **

**_Oikawa-san, hello this is Tsukishima Kei. Please keep him company for today._ **

**_\--_ **

**_To: Oikawa-san_ **

**_3:17pm, 10NOV20xx_ **

**_Oikawa-san? Please reply. I know you and Tadashi are so close and I really need Tadashi to be away tonight. Will you help me?_ **

**_\--_ **

**_To: Oikawa-san_ **

**_5:46pm, 10NOV20xx_ **

**_Oikawa-senpai I am counting on you._ **

**_\--_ **

**_To: Oikawa-san_ **

**_7:03pm, 10NOV20xx_ **

**_Oikawa-san?_ **

**_\--_ **

_ “Tsk. He’s not replying.”  _ Kei thought to himself as he waited patiently for Tetsurou to come. He lied to Tadashi for not being able to accompany him today and said they needed to finish their thesis.

_ “I hope he did not see right through me.” _

Kei wanted to end the affair once and for all. It’s so taxing and it does not do him any good. He feels empty and the only thing kept him going was the good sex Tetsurou gave him for the past 7 months. 

\--

**_Fr: Unknown Number_ **

**_7:23pm, 10NOV20xx_ **

**_Hey Kei. I’m here already._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Kei-kun_ **

**_7:24pm, 10NOV20xx_ **

**_Ok._ **

**_\--_ **

They met in the dark alley where no one can see them. Kei wanted to go in a park so they can have more privacy but Tetsurou said it’s fine because the alley was dark anyways.

“So, what do you want to talk about.”

“Kuroo-san, I can’t do this anymore…” Kei said while giving back the ring Tetsurou gave him as their “monthsary” gift.

“What?” Tetsurou asked, bewildered. Still not accepting the ring.

“I cannot see you like this. I have finally resolved my long overdue conflict with myself.”

“So… you want to quit the team too?”

“Of course not. I just don’t want to have this kind of relationship with you anymore.”

“Why?”

Kei paused,  _ “I hate you so much for provoking me all those nights for the past 7 months just to fuck me. I don’t want this anymore! I feel empty and cold when I’m with you. I am so SO DONE.” _

“I don’t like it anymore.” He finally said.

“That’s it? Then we could try new things?”

“No Kuroo-san. I feel wasted when I’m with you. You make me hang out with you in the bar then get me so drunk and provoke me. All of it as the payment for you, teaching me how to block? I AM SO LAME, THINKING THAT  **_THAT_ ** COULD MAKE IT ALL BETTER AND THINKING THAT  **_THAT_ ** IS SO EASY TO GIVE, FOR THE SAKE OF ME BEING A BETTER BLOCKER BUT IN THE--”

Kei was not able to finish his sentence. Tetsurou kissed him, softly at first, then slowly, it began to become hard, the kiss was yet again, provoking, endearing. Kei have had enough so he pulled away, breathless.

“Kuroo-san this is not what we planned. We were ending it tonight, right? Not like this.”

“Hmm? Tsuki are you sure you want this to end?”

A pause.

“I don’t know but one thing I am sure of is that, I only want to be with Yamaguchi from now on.” Kei firmly said, holding out the ring back to Tetsurou

“You are no fun Tsukishima. I cannot promise you anything.” Tetsurou finally accepted it and hid it inside his pocket.

A heartbeat.

They stood still, Kei was still tense, Tetsurou giving off an intimidating aura, the aura he knew Kei couldn’t resist. When he couldn’t help it anymore, Tetsurou, grabbed Kei’s wrist and went up to the apartment.

They were on the stairs when Tetsurou’s phone began buzzing wildly… It was Keiji. He felt somewhat nervous because Keiji never called anyone… unless it was REALLY IMPORTANT. So he stopped midway, paused to look at his phone screen once more, then dropped Kei’s wrist and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“KUROO-SAN!” A distressed, scared and nervous Keiji answered. It only made Tetsurou’s heart thump louder than it already had.

“Wh-what is it Akaashi?”

“KUROO-SAN I-- BOKUTO-SAN AND I ARE HERE IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM. I-I WENT TO YOUR APARTMENT BECAUSE KENMA AND I-- WE HAVE SOME CODING STUFF WE NEED TO DO FOR OUR SUBJ BUT WHEN HE ISN’T ANSWERING THE DOOR FOR LIKE 20 MINS. ALREADY, I DECIDED TO CALL BOKUTO-SAN TO ASK WHERE YOU GUYS HIDE YOUR SPARE KEYS BUT HE COULDN’T RECALL SO--”

“Cut it out Akaash and get to the point!” Tetsurou almost yelled, wide eyes and cold sweats forming, covering his body, he was shaking and on the verge of crying. Something inside him knew what happened.

Keiji sighed deeply then answered, now in his usual monotone voice but with a tinge of sadness and worry can be heard. 

“Kenma slit his wrists and his pulse points on his neck... There was blood everywhere. He was hugging your jacket when we saw him lying on ground, papers everywhere. We saw his laptop, I thought he was coding already, but apparently he successfully hacked the inbox of your email and phone… He read it all… the messages you and Tsukishima had… That’s why he was so intent in studying how to hack this past months...” Keiji let out a small sob. He could hear Koutarou in the background, crying as well.

Tetsurou punched the wall, shaking. The phone was in a loudspeaker so Kei heard the whole thing. He stood there, guilt-stricken and unable to move. 

When he was able to regain himself, he asked Keiji.

“Ha-how is he now?”

“Kuh-kuroo-san, Kek-kenmah is dying. 60/40. He-he’s barely breathing. Please come here immediatel-ly. We’re a-at th-e To-tokyo Medic-al Uni-university Hospital. H-he might na-not be a-around for too lo-ng. Lev a-nd Y-yaku-san and Kai-san are on their way here too.” Tetsurou heard Koutarou in the background, shouting words like “KENMA HANG IN THERE” “DON’T LEAVE US!”  

Tetsurou felt his world turn black and out. Kei felt shivers down his spine.  _ “If this happens to Tadashi too I won’t be able to forgive myself.”  _

“The doctors are rev-viving him right now.”

“I’ll be on my way.” Tetsurou immediately turned off his phone and dashed out of the staircase. 

“I’ll come too Kuroo-san.” Kei said.

“They might not want to see you there Kei.”

“I don’t fucking care. Stop acting like my mom, you are not even a friend.” Kei snapped back, filled with nothing but guilt and anger towards himself and his senpai.

\--

As soon as Koutarou saw Tetsurou’s face, he launched his fist at it.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING???” Koutarou asked. Lev and Kai held him off, pulling him away from Tetsurou.

Tetsurou fell on the ground but he dismissed Koutarou’s actions and asked Keiji.

“Where is he?”

“They somehow made the bleeding stop. They’re stabilizing his vital signs already and mending his wounds.” Keiji answered while looking at the door in front of them.

Tetsurou got back up and opened the door… it was locked.  He furiously turned the doorknob that it almost seemed like the knob would fall off, then began slamming at it with his fists.

“Kuroo-san they can’t be disturbed at the moment.” Keiji said.

“I don’t care I want to see Kenma.”

“Kuroo-san… they won’t let you.”

“NOW THAT KENMA IS DYING YOU BEGIN ACTING LIKE YOU CARE FOR HIM SO MUCH? WELL DONE KUROO. FUCK YOU! AND YOU TOO TSUKISHIMA” Bokuto retorted, still being held by Lev and Kai in the corner… Morisuke was there too, reading a piece of paper.

Tetsurou looked at their direction, tears falling non-stop. He looked at Morisuke and saw he was holding a blood-stained piece of paper. He, too, is crying…

“Yaku, w-what is itt-t you’r-e rea-eading?”

Morisuke held out the paper and Tetsurou could see Kenma’s penmanship on it. He cried even more. Kei was there, keeping his distance from all of them. He was there, contemplating everything they did. Their worlds are crashing. He knew an apology would never suffice, he knew his life would not even fill the pain they inflicted upon Kenma.

\--

_ Kuroo, _

_ If you’re reading this, please know that I forgive you. You have nothing to worry about. I guess you fell out of love, I understand and it’s normal. I cannot blame you. You needed attention and I wasn’t able to give it to you. College has been demanding. It ate away all the time I could possibly spend with you. I have been lacking and I know it. I am so, so, sorry, Kuroo. Please forgive me?  _

 

Tetsurou read it aloud, draining all the energy left of him. He fell down once again on the hospital floor, not because Koutarou punched him again but because he couldn’t take it anymore. He was lost for words as he stared at the tiles, wishing the very ground he’s sitting on would swallow him alive. The truth slapped him in the face with an armchair. He cannot imagine the pain he caused Kenma. He held the paper to his heart, he let himself wallow in guilt and pain.

After seeing all the drama, Kei have had enough.

_ "So Kuroo used me just to fill his need for Kenma-san's presence" _   he thought, processing everything. He never felt so filthy and pathetic his entire life. 

Kei cannot contain the rising pit of guilt forming from his gut so he left, hoping and praying Tadashi is waiting for him to come home.

**_end of flashback_ **  


****

\--

_ I am the biggest idiot. Why did I let this happen. I am so nervous and worried. What has gotten into me? Tadashi is and my only love. HE DEFINITELY IS. The sight of him melts me… His smiles and laughs, oh my god I miss those already… I do not want him, I NEED YAMAGUCHI TADASHI. He was there for me through ups and downs… How… why…   _

_ On the other hand, seeing Kuroo-san makes me feel filthy and mostly objectified… His presence make me feel cold... Why did I realize it just now? I regret it all. I FUCKING regret it ALL. Kenma-san knew our affair and tried to end his own life.... I would never forgive myself if something bad happens to Tadashi too… FUCK FUCK FUCK  _

_ Someone please tell me what I need to do.  _

\--

It was past midnight when Kei decided to go home. He was tired and he was drained, emotionally and mentally.

_ This is bad.  _ He thought.

\--


	7. Calm Before the Storm

\--

“Tadashi, what do you want for today?” Tooru asked chirpily from the kitchen. He is in a good mood.

 

“I don’t wanna -- “ 

 

“I’ll kick you out if you say you don’t wanna eat.”

 

“I just want something sweet.”

 

“I still have left-over strawberry shortcake in the fridge. Want it?”

 

“ANYTHING SWEET BUT THAT!”

 

“Woah child hold your voice down we’re not miles apart. Milkbreads then?”

 

“Okay.”

 

It has been three days since Tadashi opened his phone. Not because he didn’t want to, but because the battery was drained and the charger of his phone is in their apartment. He felt a rising pit on his stomach as he remembers that he needed to call his parents on his birthday… but he was not able to. So finally, after the 3-day delay, he asked for Tooru’s phone to call his parents.

 

_ **phone ringing** _

 

_ **1st ring** _

 

_ **2nd ring** _

 

“Hello?” A frantic, tired voice answered from the other line.

 

“Hi mom.”

 

“Tadashi? IS THAT YOU? Where are you??!!!”

 

“Uh-- I am in Oikawa-san’s apartment.”

 

“Why didn’t you call us?”

 

“Sorry mom. I just needed to take a break from everything, literally.”

 

A pause.

 

Tadashi heard his mom breathed a heavy sigh and said,

 

“It has been 3 days and Kei was sick worrying about you. Me and your father was just about to report to the police about your sudden disappearance. Good thing you phoned us already.”

 

“Sorry mom.”

 

“It’s okay. What happened to you guys?”

 

A heartbeat.

 

“I do not want to talk about it right now mom and I’ll go to the university today to sign a leave of absence.”

 

His mom paused, deep in thought…  _ She’s probably processing my situation right now  _ Tadashi pondered.

 

“Is it really that bad, love?”

 

“....Yes.”

 

He heard his mom let out an even heavier sigh, followed with a small chuckle.

 

“You remind me so much of myself especially when I was your age. *insert warm mom smile here*. Okay Tadashi. Do whatever you think will make you feel better. Just call us and give us updates. That’s all we ask from you. And say hi to Tooru-kun for me!”

 

“Yes mom will do.” A genuine smile formed his lips. Tadashi felt comfort and warmth upon hearing his mother’s voice. He misses her so much.

 

“Okay. I’m hanging up now. I need to phone Kei too abo--”

 

“Mom don’t tell him where I am.”

 

“I see. Then I’ll just text him that he doesn’t need to worry anymore. Is that fine?”

 

“...I guess so.”

 

“Okay love. Talk to you soon! We miss you Tadashi. Take care of yourself. ♥”

 

“Thank you mom. I miss you all too.”

 

_ **hangs up** _

 

“I don’t have classes so I’ll go with you to the university today. ” Tooru said.

 

“Thank you Oika-- Tooru.”

 

Tooru smiled.  “You’re very much welcome, Tadashi.”

 

\--

**_Fr: Auntie_ **

**_9:41am, 14NOV20xx_ **

**_Kei, rest already. You don’t have to worry about Tadashi anymore._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Tsukishima Kei_ **

**_9:43am, 14NOV20xx_ **

**_Did he contact you already auntie?_ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Auntie_ **

**_9:44am, 14NOV20xx_ **

**_Yes dear. He did._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Tsukishima Kei_ **

**_9:44am, 14NOV20xx_ **

**_Where is he?_ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Auntie_ **

**_9:50am, 14NOV20xx_ **

**_I’m afraid he doesn’t want you to know._ **

_ (TSUKI- SHIT. HE’S ANGRY. SHIT. HE ALREADY KNOWS.) _

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Tsukishima Kei_ **

**_9:53am, 14NOV20xx_ **

**_Okay auntie. Thank you._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Fr: Auntie_ **

**_10:00am, 14NOV20xx_ **

**_Thank you too Kei._ **

\--

 

Kei rested for a bit. Back laying on their bed, both hands on his face… For the past three days, Kei slept on Tadashi’s side of the bed… Tadashi’s scent and warmth is strong there and now, three days later, he felt cold as the essence of Tadashi left on their bed is already gone.

“I miss you babe.” Kei silently muttered as he closed his eyes.

 

\--

 

“Tadashi?” Kei helplessly shouted from the other side of the street. He saw Tadashi walking by… totally unaware that he was there. 

 

“Tadashi! WAIT UP!” He cried again. 

 

Surprisingly there were a few people on the usual crowded streets of Tokyo but still, he cannot move just as fast…  _ WEIRD,  _ Kei thought. Eyes still on Tadashi, he cried out once again

 

“BABE! COME HOME WITH ME, PLEASE!”

 

A car was fast approaching on his side, horns blaring. He didn’t realize he was in the middle of the road now, yet his movements betrayed him… He tries his best to run, run to the nearest safe place but he cannot move a second faster.  _ THIS IS NOT FUNNY,  _ Kei scowled under his breath. 

The horns continued to blare, intensely, loudly, he clicked his tongue  _ IF THIS IS THE ATONEMENT FOR ALL THE THINGS I DID WRONG, FOR FUCK’S SAKE I’LL TAKE IT. _

He closed his eyes, waiting for his judgement.

 

_ **alarm ringing** _

 

Kei woke up, sweating, breathing heavily. He was confused.

 

“A dream huh.”

 

He wiped his face and his body then changed his clothes.

 

He’s going to Tadashi’s University.

\--


End file.
